Head or Heart
by TheDoctorandthePonds
Summary: Gemma is at the cross roads, she has an important decision to make, who does she go for? The cultural Tom with his Yurt or the gorgeous Billy...
1. Head or Heart

**Hi I am going to write a few chapters of how I wanted Me and Mrs Jones to end. Me and my friend love the show so much however we were not happy with how it ended. Enjoy! :)**

Head or heart, head or heart?

Everything had seemed so clear earlier, she had it all planned out. She would break up with Tom and then everything would work out just fine. But what if it didn't work out fine? What if she just tore her whole family and life apart? What is love anyway? You can live without love. I mean Tom would be the sensible option. She and him get on fine; she could probably pretend to love him couldn't she? But then again she couldn't help if she was ridiculously in love with the gorgeous and charming Billy with the sexy Irish voice. A small queue of cars started to drive up behind her. It was decision time.

There was a knock at the door. Billy opened the door slowly, his heart pounding in his mouth. Why was he so nervous? It might not even be her. He had spent the last hour nervously waiting. He paced up and down his terrace. The food had been left untouched and the fairy lights were the only light he had. He scanned the road over and over again hoping for her car to come around the corner but it didn't come. He just assumed that she had chosen Tom over him. Just as he had stepped back inside he heard the knocking. He opened the door and there she was. Perfect, beautiful Gemma. She looked tired but happy and just as beautiful as the last time he saw her. He took her hand and led her up to the roof top. He couldn't help but smile as she gazed at the beauty of the roof top. He held out his arms, "Mrs Jones, welcome to my rooftop paradise".

She just smiled and walked in to his outstretched arms. He held her tight as she rested her head on his chest. Nothing had ever felt so right. She lifted up her head and looked in to eyes. He kissed her softly on the lips. "Do feel like you have made the right choice?" Billy spoke. She nodded back and he kissed her again.

She woke up. Why must she have such amazing dreams? They only disappointed her when she woke up. She turned over on to her side and there he was looking her straight into her eyes. "Good morning"


	2. Morning

**Hi this is chapter two. I was told I needed to make it clearer to whether it is Billy or Gemma's side of the story. So the one in italics is billy which makes the other one Gemma. So it you like it favorite it or review it or y'know don't. Enjoy :) xxx**

_A smile spread across Gemma's' face as I looked in to her eyes. "Good morning" I whispered to her. "Good morning Billy" she whispered back. I kissed her on the forehead and then stood up to get out of bed. Her face quickly turned from a smile to an annoyed frown. "We have to tell them today, don't we?" she spoke with a slightly irritated tone. "Not if we don't want to," I replied calmly. " But that would make it even worse!" she protested "I mean when I told Fran she said I'd got myself a toy boy…" she trailed off. "What did you tell Fran?" I replied shocked. "Nothing, nothing…" she mumbled turning red as she did so. I winked at her "are embarrassed with me being younger than you?" I joked. "No of course not!" she laughed, "I would of thought you would be more embarrassed with me being older than you! Anyway it's how everyone else will take the news" _

I looked at myself in the mirror of his small bedroom. The sun shone in and the light dappled across the walls. It was a perfect day, well at least it would be if she didn't have to do what she really dreaded. Tell everyone. Billy knocked on the door, he had a spatula in one hand and a towel around his waist. "Pancakes" he asked? She nodded. "Well at least we're not meeting in a bathroom this time" he joked. She replied with a small smile. "It'll be ok" he said whilst pulling her in for a hug. "I know, I'm just nervous that's all" she replied.

_Gemma had already walked in to her house and I could hear her talking to Fran. A girlish high pitched shriek echoed around the living room I had just entered. I could see Fran standing on the table in excitement. "You and him? You left Tom for him? I mean I know you told me but…" she trailed off as she saw me. "Billy !" she screamed and came over to give me a hug. Alfie came downstairs rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Was going on?" he mumbled. "Alfie there is something we need to tell you, you might want to sit down" Gemma spoke. Alfie sat down looking very confused. "Alife," Gemma fumbled over her words, "me and Billy we are kind of ,sort of together, like in a relationship together"._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, when you imagine Alfie going ballistic imagine when he saw Gemma and Billy Kissing but more funny. This is for my friend who is currently ill so get better soon! x**

Alfie went completely ballistic. Even more than when he saw me and Billy kissing. "How would you like it if I kissed your best mate?" he shouted. "Well…" Gemma replied. Alfie grabbed Fran and kissed her just as the door opened and Nero walked in. "How do you like that then?" Alfie shouted. "Not very much," Nero replied cracking his knuckles. "I'm sorry," Alfie squeaked, he turned to look at Billy "It was his fault." Then he ran out of the room. "I'll go after him," Billy ran out of the door.

_"I shoud probably go and find him," Bily thought to himself "but then again I don't really know if I can deal with a psychotic Alfie…" The sandwich van turned around the corner with Alfie driving it. It pulled up to the kerb. Alfie got out with a baguette in his hand and started hitting me with it. I started to run whilst trying to explain to Alfie. I kept on running down street after street until slammed straight in to someone. "Tom!" I exclaimed, "what are you doing here?". "Well it is just outside my house," he replied "I was just going out to buy some organic fruit for me and poppy. May I ask, why is Alfie chasing you with a baguette?" Tom stopped Alfie in his tracks and Alfie lunged at me. "Well Alfie and I had a bit of a misunderstanding," I tried to explain, "MISUNDERSTANDING!?" Alfie screamed, "You slept with my mum!". I sheepishly smiled at Tom._

I had been searching the streets for half an hour looking for them both. Fran and Nero, me and the girls were all in the car. "Why has Alfie run off?" Charlotte asked, "It's complicated" I replied. "But why did Alfie Kiss Fran?" asked Jess, "It's complicated" Fran growled. My phone started ringing. "Hi Gemma, it's me Jason, me and Inca were wondering if you knew where Alfie was, he's missed lots of his deliveries" just as he said this I turned round the corner and saw tom trying to stop the boys from fighting. "Oh never mind, I've found him" Jason's car was coming in the other direction. We both pulled up to the kerb. I got out of the car "You slept with my Mum!" Alfie screamed. "WHAT?!" there was a unanimous chorus.


	4. Chapter 4

**So yeah, here's the next chapter! Tried to make it more like the programe prefer it that way! So enjoy! :) xxx**

_I grabbed Gemma's hand. "leg it." We ran. Street after street until we came up to the bar where I worked. I fumbled for the keys in my pocket. "Hurry!" Gemma frantically whispered "I can hear Alfie and Tom not far behind" I managed to unlock the door and grabbing her hand I ducked behind the counter. "How is hiding going to help the matter?" Gemma asked. I put my finger to her lips, I could hear Alfie. "Ow,owwww, it hurts," Alfie whined. "Well Alfie, you should start to go for a jog everyday it really helps the circulatory system," Tom replied. "Shhh" I mouthed at Gemma. She nodded in reply. I had my arm wrapped around her and we just sat there in the silence. The door opened. _

Tom popped his head over the counter, "here are the two love birds then" he said through grimaced teeth. Billy stood up and I followed still holding on to his hand. "Right let me at him," Alfie swung the baguette over his head. "a baguette? Really?" billy replied. Alfie lunged at him and billy ducked. Alfie started to chase billy around the room hitting him with the baguette. Billy grabbed some bread rolls and started to pelt Alfie with them. "Stop boys, stop!" Tom shouted. Coming between them both. "right let's settle this sensibly, or do I need to put my karate to use?" he looked at Alfie. "right Billy sit down, Gemma sit down I'll tell everyone where we are and then you can explain

_We were sitting in the middle of a circle of people. Me and Gemma back to back on chairs. Fran, Nero, Jason, Inca, and Tom were sat in a circle around us. Alfie was pacing up and down. A light was shining into my eyes. Everywhere else was really dimly lit. "where we're you on the night of the murder?" Jason asked. "Yason I do not think that this is very appropriate hmmm?" Inca piped up. "Sorry love I've just always wanted to do that" he replied. "So, the reason we are all here is discuss the matter between Billy and Gemma" Tom spoke. "well I don't even know why I'm here Gemma told me ages ago..." Fran trailed off. "What have you got to say for yourself then?" Alfie questioned. "Well," Billy spoke", it's quite simple really I am in love with Gemma."_


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is another chapter :) hope you enjoy it sorry they still haven't changed location :/ hopefully will next chapter! This chapter is again dedicated to my friend! Good Luck in your Pantomime! xxx**

Alfie's face twisted to a horrified expression in shocked silence. "Ok Alfie calm down" Tom put a hand on Alfies shoulder forcing him back into his chair. Jason in a fit of giggles "Gems you did get a toy boy?" "Jason shhhhh" I replied "Now Alfie calm down we need to sort this out". "What is there to sort out? You and him have slept together, He's my best friend," Alfie looked at me "And she's my mum" he looked at Billy. "What you mean you've seen her weird elbows and you still want to be with her?" Jason questioned Billy. Billy gave him an odd look back. "Sorry mate they just creep me out" Jason replied. "Jason Elbows aside," Tom added "We need to sort out this matter" he gestured towards Billy and Gemma.

_"There is nothing that we need to sort out!" Gemma exasperated "Me and Billy are together and that's final" she gave Alfie a stern look. "Fine then" Alfie replied. He tried to stand up and walk away but her tripped over. Tom hauled him up and then put him into one of his karate positions. Alfie let out a high pitched scream. "Now Alfie you know how this works, one movement and I'll break your other arm" Tom whispered. Alfie immediately relaxed back into the chair but repeatedly shot the look of death at me. "If looks could kill" Jason muttered. "Yason I do not think that you are making this matter any better" Inca spoke. "Sorry love," Jason replied. _

Jason had put the radio on and was playing air guitar at the corner of the room. Billy was serving drinks to everyone, Inca and Fran were comparing beauty techniques, Nero and Tom were comparing exercise regimes and Gemma was trying to talk to Alfie. "Come on Alfie you can't not talk to me forever" Alfie gave her a glare in return. "Look if you and him are going to continue this relationship then I am going to live with Jason" Alfie replied.


End file.
